


Kitty Cat

by ZeldaxFanatic



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ienzo worries, Ienzo-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Radiant Garden, Spirit - Freeform, The oc name is Mia, alcohol reference, antiform/rageform, tipsiness, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaxFanatic/pseuds/ZeldaxFanatic
Summary: Ienzo has a interesting night.
Relationships: Even & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Kitty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone as this is my second OC story. Yes being in the fandom, I have multiple ocs and of course they are all different. This one is mainly shipped with Ienzo as she is the daughter of Even and a Keyblade master oc. She is eighteen post KH3/nineteen post LIMITCUT and 20 possibly around KHIV. She does have a couple more ships but are more at the side, more of a crack ship feel but today we are focusing on Ienzo x Mia. This is the main Mia ship, my favorite ship as their dynamic is adorable and works very well. Mia is a native to Radiant Garden but well, the fall happened as she went to live with Yen Sid to train. This is the shorten version, there is a long version (her bio that is still being worked on) as I might not publish it here. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

Ienzo wakes up one night to a surprise 

It was a peaceful night in Radiant Garden, the apprentices all celebrating the success of Even’s replicas still functioning after a few months. Drinks were shared, Ienzo drinking a little before passing it off to Dilan and Aeleus, him opting to speak to Even’s daughter. The two went outside, the young female having a lab coat on over her shoulders while Ienzo talked until she went,

“Ien, shush.” she snickered. Her pink eyes were soft, her caramel hands taking his and squeezing them. Her dark hair shimmered in the moonlight, he could almost discover the constellations in her freckles. “You know you worry too much.” she set a kiss on his lips, quieting him down and moved away, fixing her sweater vest. 

“But Mia I-“ he sighed, looking into her eyes. He wouldn’t be able to tell her he worries, constantly. His anxiety likes to play tricks on him, telling him the replicas will malfunction, Mia will fall to darkness, the apprentices pushing Ienzo away. He gazed down and sighed, looking away. 

“You know you can talk to me…” she set two soft hands on his cheeks, bringing his face back toward her with a grin. “Because I’m here for you, silly. I’m always gonna be.” She laughed, trying to get a reaction out of him. Succession. A smile went across his face, holding her close. 

“How much did you drink?” he whispered. 

“How much did you have?”

Ienzo chuckled, whispering in her ear, “three glasses.”

Mia snickered at that, smacking him in the chest playfully. “Oh shit.”

“You clearly had more!”

“I did not!”

“Your cheeks are a bit red!”

That was how the night went. Ienzo eventually brought Mia inside and sat with her for a bit, listening to Even and Ansem discuss over Kairi. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently combing the knots out and bringing it back into place. When Ansem left, Even took his chance and went over to Ienzo, sitting next to him. 

“Hmm…”

“You worry too much boy,” the older man started, “you share my worry. I do worry about Radiant Garden and the state of my daughter. Don’t think I don’t. I do feel a bit anxious too, a bit of a fear factor that we won’t succeed in finding Sora.” he swallowed hard, Ienzo noticing he was a bit drunk. He never got real about his emotions when sober, usually burying himself in work until Ienzo strikes up a conversation with him and slight emotions come out. But this time, it was different. “How do  _ we  _ know Kairi holds the key to his whereabouts? I know, we are looking high and low—“

“We just started Even, do not start doubting yourself,” Ienzo whispered to him. “I should be the one worried. You are the one with successful experiments!”

Even closed his green eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. “I… failed. A lot. But failure does lead to success. But we only have  _ one  _ chance at this and it is a living being. It’s a princess of heart and it’s Kairi-“

“We won’t screw up.” The young male said, looking into his eyes. “You have my word. I know we will do what is right and find Sora.”

Another sigh until a nod. “Yes, thank you Ienzo.” He chuckled and looked down at the sleeping Mia. “Goodnight sweetheart. We’ll reconnect more, I swear…” 

Soon, Ienzo was alone until he decided to bring Mia to bed. Tucking her into his, he watch her snoozing away while getting changed and closing the curtains to his quarters, extinguishing the aromatic candles. Getting under the covers, he snuggled Mia close to him, burying his face in her hair. “We won’t be separated again…” he whispered. “My heart is with you. I know it is and I know it’ll stay.” 

~~~

Around two in the morning, Ienzo slowly woke up to a missing scent. Mia. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he flicked his lights on and looked around for her, seeing the door swung wide open. Anxiety creeping, he got out of bed and ran out of the room, quickly going to hers and opened the door. 

The bed was still made, everything looking untouched. Well, except for the dog bed where a lazy wolfstar slept, snuggling a Anubis doll. “Vexen.” Ienzo called his name, seeing his head loom up and his eyes widened. Turning the lights on, he noticed Vexen was not the blue and white fur he usually dons. No, he had black fur with slight purple in his fur, his eyes a complete gold. “Oh my gods…”

Vexen ran over to him, moving faster as Ienzo gazed down at the wolfstar. He did not dare move his light brown fedora, not wanting to know if the gold star was still there. “Uhm uh, where is your master?”

His ears pointed up, darting out as Ienzo followed behind, going right for the kitchen. Did she want a midnight snack? He didn’t mind her leaving, but he was more concerned at the moment about Vexen. “Boy, what happened to you?” he whispered. 

Knowing he would get no response, he ran into the kitchen and saw the cookie trays all busted up. A being sat on the counter, chomping away on Dilan’s homemade peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies. The being resembled Mia, but she was coated in darkness. He saw this before in Sora, remembering a video sent to him from Goofy on Sora’s rage form. He watches Vexen trod over to his girlfriend, her finally noticing Ienzo. Without the cookie in her mouth, she made a silly face, one Ienzo loves. 

It made her look ferocious but cute too. Like a little kitten. Her brows pressed against the two oval gold eyes and her mouth in a ‘w’ shape. Silently climbing off the counter, she slowly moved on all threes to Ienzo, looking up at him. “Hey…” he knelt down. “I was worried is all. I didn’t know where you went and…”

Her hands were cold to the touch when they settled against his warm face. Tears were running, Mia wiping them away with her thumbs. Ienzo shuffled a bit, holding her close. “Is this… rage to the Organization?”

She shrugs, not knowing the answer herself. He nods, pursing his lips together. “Okay, I’m not mad. Just overly concerned. And when you are ready, we can talk about this form and how to keep it stabilized so you don’t hurt yourself in the middle of the night as we aren't around.”

A nod. “Perfect. Let’s clean up and get to bed.” He stood, picking up the trays while Vexen munched on discarded cookies, Ienzo noticing Mia’s hands moving. 

**I….**

He raised a brow. 

**Love….**

A smile crossed his lips. 

**You.**

He noticed she was doing sign language, going over to her and kissing her softly. “I love you too my keyblade master,” he whispered. He tasted the wine cooler she had, not bothered by it. Or the coldness anymore. No, instead he just wants to love her. Being in her arms made his worries slip away into nothingness, burying his face in her neck. 

“I love you too,” he finally says after a few moments. “My little kitty cat.”


End file.
